


La Douleur Exquise

by QueenAmidalaa (Natasha24)



Series: Words [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reyux, Srsly wheres the plot, The result of my 3 hour procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha24/pseuds/QueenAmidalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux nodded once. Rey seemed to shrink back as he advanced on her. He could almost hear her fighting to stay strong and failing all at once. Black boots met bruised, bare feet before he paused in his movements. She stood only a breaths away now, close enough to grab, to control, to take.</p><p>“I will only ask you once more scavenger, why are you here?”</p><p>Rey flinched back. Stars, his voice was so loud when he was this close. “I’m here to see you,” She spoke confidently. Her back was now straightened and she stared into his blue eyes unabashed.</p><p>Hux smirked. He’d heard all he needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, my first swing at smut and...yep *goes back to stand in my corner for the sins I've committed*

 

 

 

 

> _**La Douleur Exquise**_  (French)
> 
> The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have.

 

 

He found her pacing in his office, her breathing coming in short gasps. She was in her usual dreadful Jedi attire, the bland tans and white sticking out painfully amongst the blacks and reds of the room. The door closed behind him before she inclined her head in the slightest, letting him know that she knew he was there.

  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, all business, with his hands tucked behind his back.

  
Rey scoffed. She stopped in her tracks, turned to face him. “I-” Her lips closed.

  
Hux waited patiently.

  
“I don’t know okay?” Her arms rose and fell at her sides. “I don’t know why I’m here, risking my life. I just, I don’t know! I don’t know.” She looked at him, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth in frustration.

  
Hux nodded once. Rey seemed to shrink back as he advanced on her. He could almost hear her fighting to stay strong and failing all at once. Black boots met bruised, bare feet before he paused in his movements. She stood only a breaths away now, close enough to grab, to control, to take.

  
“I will only ask you once more scavenger, why are you here?”

  
Rey flinched back. Stars, his voice was so loud when he was this close. “I’m here to see you,” She spoke confidently. Her back was now straightened and she stared into his blue eyes unabashed.

  
Hux smirked. He’d heard all he needed to.

  
Before she knew what was happening, his hands were grabbing at her waist and hoisting her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist almost immediately, lips gasping his name before they claimed his in a hungry kiss. Hux was meticulous. He strived for perfection in every way possible, he didn’t believe in careless mistakes. So he felt no regret as he dropped the girl onto his desk and stripped her of her clothes. No, he felt absolute power in the way she whimpered. The way she begged for his hands to touch her in places she never knew could set her body alive.

  
“Please.” Rey crooned, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. His tongue and lips took their time exploring her clit and moved at their own pace much to Rey’s chagrin. Hux never sped up, not even when tears ran down her face and she was writhing wildly beneath him. It was so painful, and yet she returned to him without fail.

  
Rey grabbed at her hair in frustration when she felt him nudge right up against that sensitive bundle but not put enough pressure on it to let her shudder with pleasure just yet.

  
“Force, please!” She whined loudly, smacking his desk in frustration. Rey could feel it, she could feel her orgasm at the pit of her stomach. She was _so_ so close, if only he would…

  
Hux’s hands grabbed at her hips to stop her from moving against his mouth. She knew he took his time with her body. He rolled his eyes up to see his Rey whining in pleasurable agony. Her face was twisted into a grimace, those insatiable eyes watering. When she caught his eyes, she begged once more. Her pleas fell on deaf ears though, and he continued his slow assault of her pussy.

  
Rey cursed and fell flat against his desk. When an almost silent screech reached his ears, Hux pulled away.

  
“What the-”

  
“Don’t scratch my desk.” He nearly glared at her. Nearly, his gaze also held mirth. He knew the way he tortured her drove her insane. His bedsheets had been the victim of Rey’s often untrimmed nails and he had accepted the destruction of those with a laugh but his desk? Hux grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. “Don’t scratch my desk or I will stop. Okay?”

  
“Yes, general.” It was a dig on an accidently discovered kink of his and he wouldn’t stand for it.

  
He took her body slowly, too precise to be called lazy, but not quick enough to be called intentional. By the time he straightened and began undressing, Rey was a shaking, sobbing mess as opposed to the pile of papers that sat in a neat stack a few feet away from her.

  
Chuckling to himself for noticing, Hux made a move to grab them and Rey nearly lost her voice shouting for him to please keep going. He smirked and pressed a kiss to one of her knees. He moved the stack of papers to his chair, pausing to move her hair away from her red face, before returning to his position between her legs. Rey scooted closer in anticipation.

  
By the time he pressed up against her, she looked as though she was rethinking her life choices. ‘Could he move any slower?’ her eyes read.

  
_Of course, I can._

  
“Oh, finally.” Rey moaned when he finally entered her. She sighed tiredly, falling back against his desk once more.

  
Deciding not to torture her any longer, Hux moved a bit faster than usual. Rey seemed to perk up at the change in speed.

 

“You’re trying something new?”

 

Hux only chuckled and placed one of her legs over her shoulder, thrusting into her faster. “Fuck, Rey.” He gasped as she clamped down on him. Her hands met his, nails digging into his skin. She was so responsive, hot, and wet just for him, and only him.

 

“Oh, my-” Rey arched her back when he hit a spot deep inside of her. “Stars, right there.” Hux pulled one of his hands free of her grasp to lift her other leg over his shoulder all without breaking his rhythm. Rey sang her approval with her eyes closed as her first orgasm pulled at her senses.

 

Hux slowed for a moment, only until she relaxed enough for him to continue his relentless pace. She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she felt his presence looming over her. When Rey opened her eyes, she found Hux’s intense gaze trained on her face. He leaned closer, pressed a soft kiss to her chapped lips. For a moment, Rey wondered if he could feel her heart pounding in her chest though her thighs separated their chests.

 

Hux pulled away moments later. He allowed her thighs to fall around his hips before he kissed her once more. One of his hands fell between her thighs and soon enough, she was gasping and twisting beneath him once more.

 

“Wait, oh...please, I just need a moment.” Rey patted his arms as a way of tapping out when she was able to function properly. To her amazement, Hux began rocking against her with small, passionate snaps of his hips. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead when he ceased his movements altogether.

 

Rey sighed in contentment as she lay there with him, her forbidden lover, wrapped in her limbs. She tilted her head back to capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss. Her hands cupped his cheeks. Hux couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when he felt her thumbs caressing his skin. He pulled away and she laughed. It was so hard to explain the amount of happiness she felt inside her at that moment.

 

If someone had told her that she’d be naked, laughing with General Hux because she was so happy to be in his arms 4 months ago, she would have recommended that they’d visit the medic ward and get checked for trauma or delusions. But the past didn’t matter, titles didn’t matter, sides didn’t matter when he smiled at her.

 

His smiles were rare, and he found them rather unattractive and uncomfortable, but she just wanted to keep doing whatever she was doing every time he graced her with the presence of one. Right now, she was stroking the skin of his cheeks so she kept doing that until he buried his face into her neck and forced her to stop. Rey threw her arms around his back and kissed the shell of his ear but he tickled her sides and she was squealing and wiggling in his arms.

 

He groaned then, reminding her that he was still hard...and inside of her.

 

“You didn’t finish.” She grinded against him with a teasing grin. “Come on, you know you want to.”

 

Hux was rocking against her in seconds despite not exactly being in ‘the mood’ anymore. But, it took only a few kisses and bites to his collarbone and lips before he felt himself getting closer. Rey held his gaze with….curiosity(?) brewing in those hazel eyes he adored so much. He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, pulling a smile from her.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Hearing those words were like a trigger. He came immediately, his orgasm hitting him so suddenly that he couldn’t contain the loud groans that were falling from his throat. Hux moved against her until he’d fully emptied himself inside her. He collapsed in her arms, shaken. Had she really meant that?

 

Rey ran her hands down the arch over his back, passed them through his now messy red hair over and over until he found his strength and lifted his face to hers. She looked quite content right where she was though he knew the hard surface of the desk was doing absolutely unforgivable things to her back. So, he detached himself from her and stood on his own feet.

 

Rey pushed herself upward and rolled her shoulders. “You heard me, right?”

 

Hux busied himself by collecting their clothing.

 

She eased herself onto the carpeted floor with a muted sigh. He returned her clothes to her, and she took them with a quiet ‘thank you’. Her hand grabbed his wrist before he could turn away. “I meant it. I love you.”

 

He didn’t want to look at her at first, but when she finally met his gaze she knew why. He held unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh, Hux.” Rey pulled him into a tight hug. He didn’t cry, though she never expected him to. He just held her so tight she felt as though she would break in two. He knew he was holding her too tight, but also that she’d never complain. She valued every second they were together though she wouldn’t admit it, or so he thought.

 

Hux pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “I love you too, Rey.”

 

Her face crumbled then, and not in the way he thought it would. She groaned in distress. “What are we gonna do?!”

 

_______________________________

 

Hux awoke with a start. He reached for the space beside him and found nothing but his cold bed sheets. He knew she wasn’t there, but the realization always hit him hard in the chest. It was too good to ever be true, he chastised himself, no one could ever love someone like him. He was too complicated, too closed off, too dark to love especially by someone who was the living definition of perfection.

 

Closing his eyes, Hux took several breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart and sunk back down in bed. Hearing those words said to him pulled at him in a way he’d never experienced before. And she’d said it with such certainty...it was just a dream, his subconscious trying to find a way to cope with his eternal loneliness. Still, he found himself wishing it was real. He wished he’d reached and found her body in his arms, that her lips were there to kiss, her arms were there to wrap around his neck.

 

He shook his head and pushed those boyish fantasies to the back of his mind. He would deal with those feelings as he always did, by throwing himself into work until he wasn’t sure what a ‘Rey’ was anymore. Leaning over, Hux switched on his lamp and grabbed his datapad from his bedside table. Sleep would simply have to wait.

 

________________________________

 

Rey jolted awake. She let out a distressed cry and pulled at the roots of her hair.  There were hands on her shoulders almost immediately, pulling her to a warm chest.

 

Poe. Poe Dameron. Someone real, someone actually there. Rey grasped his back in a desperate hug. He was there with her, there for the very purpose of consoling her when she had these dreams.

 

“Thank you so much.” She whispered, feeling the usual guilt and disgust creep into her conscious. She had been the reason for those dreams. It was a careless mistake, one created by opening the wrong door while trying to pick at his thoughts from across the galaxy. When she’d felt herself being pulled into his dreams, she tried to end it as quickly as possible and he seemed to have the same idea.

 

But it only got worse.

 

He began dreaming about her more.  At first, she’d sit through them just to get information about the First Order and their plans. But then, then it became much more. She’d watch his version of herself pleasure him, do absolutely vile things that would leave her with the urge to throw up every time she awoke.

 

But then...Rey shook her head. No, she didn’t want to think about it. Rey looked up at her best friend. “Please hold me tighter.”

 

“Yea, no problem.” Poe responded groggily. She felt bad about dragging him into this, but she knew what would happen if she didn’t have anyone to anchor her to the present, remind her who she was. Rey shuddered at the memory of her moments of weakness, when she’d moaned Hux’s name into her pillows after his dreams left her unsatisfied.

 

She wasn’t unsatisfied tonight. No, she throbbed contently beneath the blankets.

 

_Because you participated in it._

 

Rey abruptly tore herself away from Poe and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door behind herself, she fell onto the toilet just as her tears began filling her eyes. It was wrong, it was all so wrong but being with him in that moment felt so right. Those words felt so right coming from her lips, it felt so right hearing it from his. _I love you too, Rey._

 

“No!” Rey sobbed. This was too much...it was all too much. How could she be so foolish as to let herself be caught up in these dreams? It was General Hux! It wasn’t like he knew she was really there.

 

Oh stars, she was really there. She was there the entire time. She let him touch her, and had liked the way he touched her. She’d laughed and saw his smile and had wondered ‘why was she so lucky to have him?’. She was happy, happiest than she’d ever been. With him.

 

Rey drew her knees to her chest and cried until Poe was able to rouse others and the door was forced open and they’d all crowded around her wondering aloud ‘what’s wrong?’. But she kept her mouth closed, kept her mind shut to the force sensitives just wanting to help her.

 

She knew now that no one could help but him, and she just couldn’t betray her friends by going to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried? I noticed there wasn't much Hux/Rey smut so I took it upon myself (for some reason) to add to the collection! Well I've never written smut before and I hope I didn't make yall cringe TOO much.  
> As always, constructive criticism is alwaysss welcome so leave your comments below or feel free to message me!


End file.
